In the next grant year analyses will be continued of the large body of data from the teacher-student interaction study conducted this year. Based on preliminary work done in the present grant period systematic studies will be conducted of the effect of arousal-level on recall and of the relation between psychological differentiation and definiteness of lateralization, as taken as an indicator of psychological differentiation. Field work will be started on the comparative study of cognitive style, in relation to ecological and socialization factors, of Pygmy and Black farmers in the Central African Republic. Additional sighted retinoblastoma children will be located and tested. Annotation and indexing of the literature on psychological differentiation will be continued.